This invention relates to a return net device for receiving, arresting and returning a ball to a central collection point. Although the system is intended primarily for use in conjunction with a baseball tossing device as a baseball batting practice system, it is also equally usable for receiving pitched or thrown balls in a pitching or throwing practice system. The structure and principles of the present system may also be used for practice with other ball games such as golf and soccer.
Net systems for receiving pitched, thrown or batted balls are known. Typically, a pitched or batted ball is directed toward a net suspended on a frame. The ball is either stopped or redirected by the net (such that the ball falls to the ground for subsequent collection), or it may have a resilience which causes the ball to rebound towards the batter or pitcher. Examples of such net systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,564 and 5,588,645 and Canadian patent 2,089,526.
The disadvantage of these systems is apparent. Either the pitcher or an assistant must collect the ball from the net and return it to the batting or pitching position, or the ball may rebound erratically generally towards the batter or pitcher, which still requires collection before use.
It has been recognised that a system which both stops and collects the balls for return to the batter or pitcher would be advantageous. Mechanical systems to move the collected balls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,575,081 and 5,141,226. A gravity return device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,670 which has a return net and a collection system for operation in association with a ball pitching device. The system, however, relies solely on the net to stop a ball and consequently a pitched ball may rebound from the net, jumping over the tray and still require collection. Clearly a system that fully arrests the ball on impact is desirable.
The present invention is a training device for batting or pitching practice. In a game, such as baseball or variations thereof, a ball may be batted or pitched. In training practice, where repetitive pitching or batting is required, a net may be used to aid in stopping of projected balls, thereby saving extensive effort to retrieve distant balls. Further, a system which will not only stop the balls, but collect them is of greater advantage. Finally, a system which will not only stop and collect the balls but also return them to a point of use will be of even greater advantage.
The present invention comprises a ball catching and return net suspended loosely from a frame, and includes an inclined collection tray portion mounted on the frame so as to receive balls which have been stopped by the net, and funnel them to a collection point adjacent the batter or pitcher utilizing the system. In the case of batting practice, the return net device can be associated with a ball tossing device such that the ball is tossed consistently for the batter, and the batter then bats the ball into the net where it is arrested, drops to the collection tray, and rolls down the collection tray to a collection point and into a chute which returns the ball to the ball tossing machine for reuse. In the event of pitching practice, the ball would be pitched into the net, arrested, drop to the tray and roll to a collection point for reuse by the pitcher.
In such a return net, the user is situated relatively close to the net. Normally the distance is not much more than the radius of a swung bat, and often will constitute no more than six feet between a batter and the net. Consequently, it is necessary that the net system not be so resilient as to cause or allow projected balls to rebound towards the pitcher or batter, or even to rebound out of a collection tray.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a net comprising a rectangular or diamond pattern is hung on the diagonal such that the weight of the triangular portion of the net below the point of contact with the ball is sufficient to resist the momentum of the ball and bring it to a complete stop, permitting the ball to drop to the inclined collection tray below. In a further embodiment of the invention, the net includes a series of rectangular flaps attached to the net where the hanging net contacts the collection tray. In the event a ball is pitched or batted into the lower portion of the net, i.e. the tensile zone, where the weight of the net in the triangle below the point of ball contact with the net is insufficient to totally arrest the ball, one or more flaps can rotate upwardly to trap the ball against the net, thereby preventing rebound of the ball. The flaps then drop back onto the tray and allow the ball to roll to the collection point.
The present invention overcomes the problems inherent with existing ball receiving nets. In particular, the present system arrests a ball on impact, and substantially prevents any rebound of the ball. Furthermore, the present system funnels the ball, on a gravity feed, to a collection point where it may be used immediately by a pitcher or fed into a ball tossing machine, such as disclosed in our allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/232,228 filed Jan. 19, 1999 for a Pneumatic Ball Tossing Device. These and other advantages of the present system are disclosed hereafter in conjunction with the description of various embodiments of the invention and the associated drawings.